A Konoha Romance
by im2sexii4u
Summary: The drama in Konoha doesn't stop at the fighting. There are many complex relationships within the village, but not problems are easily solved.


A/N: I was watching Naruto the other day and the relationships between the different characters were just so appealing to me. I thought they were really cute, and couldn't resist writing this fiction. Hopefully, you all will be able to see the kind of beauty I saw. And please review! I always love critiques to make my writing better!

-

It was a lovely day in Konoha. Kabuto was shopping for an anniversary gift for his girlfriend, TenTen. Just the thought of her made him happy and warm inside. He entered a small flower shop, owned by Ino.

"What the hell?!" Ino cried suddenly. "Aren't you that evil guy that attacked us that one time?! You're with that snake freak, Orochimaru aren't you?!"

Kabuto was shocked. "No! I'm a nice guy, and I'm only here to buy flowers for my lovely girlfriend, TenTen!"

"I don't believe you!" Ino shouted. "It's time to d-d-d-d-duel!"

"What are you talking about you crazy bitch?" Kabuto asked. Suddenly he was attacked by a rabid Ino. Also at the same time, TenTen happened to walk in, wanting to buy flowers for Kabuto.

"OMG! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?" She cried in disdain. "Kabuto, I thought you loved me, but I see now…"

Kabuto panicked. "No, baby, it's not what you think!!! Let me explain!" But he didn't get a chance to explain when TenTen cut him off.

"I see now…that you wanted a threesome!!!"

Ino gaped at the ridiculous pair. "WTF?! Whatcho talkin' bout?!" But then she suddenly looked at how smexy Kabuto looked in his tight purple pants, and suddenly, she said, "Hey, that's not a bad idea!"

The three ninja headed out into the street to look for a hotel to stay in.

-

Sakura sighed contentedly, leaning against Kankuro. Together, they sat on the beach, having a romantic picnic together. A soft wind blew through Sakura's soft pink strands of hair.

"Oh, it's so nice out here," she sighed.

"Of course it is, my love. Anything for you!"

Suddenly, random villager #1 came walking up, holding hands with Jiraya. "Hello, guys," he said.

"Hey, Jiraya, hi random villager #1." The other couple said.

"Is that Ino, Kabuto, and TenTen over there?" Jiraya suddenly asked, pointing in the other direction.

"It is!" Sakura exclaimed. "Why don't we asked them if they want to join our 'party'?"

"Of course, dear," Kankuro said. "You are so smrt."

So the four of them walked over to the other three to start the party…but later, there would be others joining them.

-

Sasuke panted, looking over his shoulder. He happened to be running away from a large crowd of men and women fans.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They all cried. "WE LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!! YOU AND YOUR ANGSTY WAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AH NOOOOOO! HELP ME!!!!!!"

Suddenly, an arm reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into a nearby alleyway.

"Oh, Tsunade! Thank you so much for saving me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke thanked her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Anything for you, pumpkin!" She said, pushing his face into her boobs. They ran off to find a place where they could show their passion in private. But they soon ran into their seven friends and followed them on their path to the hotel.

-

Naruto and Iruka sat at Ichiraku ramen shop eating their ramen.

"Thanks for treating me, sensei."

Iruka nodded, smiling, but he instantly frowned when he saw Orochimaru out of the corner of his eye, holding hands with Kiba and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"Uh…I'm going to have nightmares now," Iruka stammered.

Out of nowhere, Kakashi also walked into the shop. "Hi guys. Boy am I hungry!" And he sat down on Lee's lap.

"Hey! That seat is saved for Gai-sensei!"

"Oh, oh well," Kakashi said, sitting on, Hinata's lap instead.

"Eeks!" she yelped. "Neji, save me! RAPE!!!"

Somewhere in Konoha, Neji froze. "My Hinata senses are tingling!" he cried and dashed off to the ramen shop.

"OMG!!!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the entrance. "It's Neji! And he was followed by the Akatsuki!!! WTF?!?!?"

Neji gasped. "Kakashi, get off Hinata's lap!!!!! She's still a virgin!"

Hinata started crying. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!!!"

And as Neji comforted her, the Akatsuki sat down to lunch, Itachi sitting down on Kakashi's lap.

"Oh, okay, this works too," Kakashi said happily, sandwiched between Itachi and Hinata.

Then five minutes later, TenTen, Ino, Kabuto, random villager #1, Sakura, and Kankuro walked in, deciding to get some food before they started their 'party'. When they saw everyone there, they asked them all to join. Of course, everyone accepted.

"But what about me?" asked Gaara? "I'm going to cut my wrists!! Like the emo boy I am!!!!"

"NO!" cried Sasuke. "I know what it's like to be emo! Just join our party and you'll be less emo!!!"

"Oh, okay," said Gaara.

So everyone headed to Konoha Hotel.

-

Five minutes later, everyone was in the honeymoon suite doing (censored) while (censored) and using (censored) while Akamaru was (censored) with (censored).

Sakura said, "Wow, Jiraya that (cencored) is really (censored)!!!"

"Not as (censored) as my (censored)," exclaimed Orochimaru.

"Yeah, but I think random villager #1 has the most (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored) (censored)!" Ino replied.

Everyone agreed and returned to (censored). Many sounds of (censored) could be heard that beautiful night in Konoha.

FIN

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I worked really hard on that! It took almost 3 days to write. Ah, I'm so tired. Please review!!! I might post an extra if you guys do!


End file.
